


Baby's First Halloween

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Hints of past mpreg, M/M, family costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “A cow. Of all the animals my child has to like cows, ” I mutteredMishton take their son trick or treating ft Calum and his man





	Baby's First Halloween

Mitchy’s POV:

I finished adjusting my top and backed up to look at myself in the mirror, rolling my eyes at how silly the costume was. “Mitchy! You ready? We’re waiting.” Ashton yelled from downstairs. “Be right there babe!” I yelled back, grabbing the eyeliner off the counter and fixing the spots I’d quickly drawn on my face. “A cow. Of all the animals my child has to like cows, ” I muttered under my breath. I took one final look at my costume before I went downstairs. I found my husband sitting at the table, trying to convince our son to eat something before we went out. “C’mon Raf its yummy I promise!” Ashton persuaded. Rafael gave Ashton and the spoon a dirty look and looked up at me, raising his arms to be picked up. Ashton sighed, defeated, and let me scoop our cow-onesie clad child up. “Hey lil man, you being difficult for daddy?” I cooed and Rafael squealed happily. Ashton rolled his eyes fondly and put the food back in the fridge. “Lemme go grab the diaper bag and we can go” Ashton said, starting to walk towards the stairs. As he walked past I grabbed him and pulled him into our little cuddle pile. Ashton squeaked but leaned into my body, kissing our sons nose. I kissed the top of Ashton’s head and held both of them for a minute. We stood in silence, letting each other feel our love. Ashton jumped when he heard the camera shutter go off. We looked up to find a smirking Calum holding his phone, camera still pointed at us. “What? It was too cute of a moment to pass up! It needed to be documented!” Calum whined. I laughed and Ashton reached for the phone demanding Calum send him the picture. I showed Ashton upstairs as Calum laughed and sent him the pic. “I’m posting this!” Ashton yelled down the stairs and I rolled my eyes. “Thanks Cal. Now we’re never leaving.” Calum yelped as I threw a pillow at him, Damien blocking it before it hit him. Calum leaned against his boyfriends chest and poured at me, causing Rafael to start giggling at Calum’s kicked puppy face. “I’m surrounded by weirdos,” I muttered, kissing my son’s forehead and stroking his curls back. Ashton finally came back downstairs, diaper bag slung over his shoulder. “Ready?” He asked, booping Raf’s nose as he walked back over. I nodded and handed him the baby, taking the heavy bag off his shoulder. Ashton cooed softly at Rafael and shifted him up higher on his hip. I slid my fingers into his as we walked to the door, grabbing the candy bucket off the table before we left. Calum and Damien walked ahead of us, hands swinging and looking cute in their matching pig costumes. We all got some weird looks as we walked from house to house, but it was worth it to see the smile on Rafael’s face as he got candy. After a couple hours Raf was falling asleep so we bid Calum and Damien goodnight and went home. I took Rafael up to bed while Ashton changed for bed. I walked back to our bedroom and found Ashton laying across the bed half asleep. I changed quickly and laid down, pulling Ashton close. I kissed his forehead and whispered “Love you angel. Sweet dreams.” Ashton sighed and nuzzled into my jaw. I fell asleep to the feeling of Ashton’s soothing breaths against my neck.


End file.
